


Girl's Magical Summer

by moody_flooder



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Girl's Magical Summer

Тем летом они начинают чего-то недоговаривать. Голоса стихают при нашем появлении. Все чаще мы слышим: война.  
Когда Брауны приезжают к нам погостить, отцы семейств уединяются в Жемчужной гостиной и ведут долгие разговоры, более схожие с военными советами.  
О нас с Лавандой на время забывают. Нельзя сказать, что я этому не рада.   
Лаванда - сладкий переспелый фрукт. Хочется сдирать с нее кожицу пальцами, языком, зубами, чтобы сок стекал по липким ладоням. У нее нежная молочная кожа, которую до одури хочется резать, рвать, грызть, сосать. Хочется пройтись зубами вдоль ее горла, прикусывая кожу, оставляя красные отметины, пока она не начнет визжать, выкручиваться и вырываться, пока ей не покажется, что я вот-вот сомкну челюсти на ее тонкой шейке, разрывая трахею, и буду лакать ее кровь, облизывать белые косточки, довольно мурлыкая.  
Наверное, что-то читается в моем взгляде, потому что она отодвигается и рукой придерживает ворот мантии. Я шепчу:  
\- Пойдем на чердак.  
Смелость принимает множество форм, таких порой причудливых, что просто диву даешься: смелость человека, которому нечего терять; смелость человека, которому есть что защищать; смелость человека, доказывающего себе, что он смел; смелость преданых либо предателей; смелость рабов, вступившихся за своего господина; смелотсь невольная; смелость, порожденная испугом; смелость глупости. Лаванда, вне сомнения, представляла собою ярчайший пример последней. И вот мы уже лезем на чердак - она впереди, придерживая юбчонку, я - за ней, поглядывая на незагоревшие крепенькие ляжки.  
Преодолев последний пролет, она замирает на пороге и тихо ахает, закрыв рот ладошками.  
\- Какая прелесть!  
Ленивой кошкой на подушке прогретого досчатого пола стелится свет. Оглушительно, удушающе пахнет труха бумажных цветов. Забытые, выброшенные, ставшие ненужными поколениям и поколениям Паркинсонов вещи - картонки для старых высоких шляп, монокли, запонки с инкрустацией тяжелых каменьев, альбомы и дневники, прозрачные акварели, шевелящиеся от сквозняка, как водоросли; тяжелые мебли, затаившиеся в глубокой тени, как звери. Пыль-старая балерина, заслышав наши шаги, взвивается в последнем па.  
Я довольно вздыхаю. Пожалуй, только такая дурочка назвала бы наш чердак прелестным, но моя цель в любом случае достигнута.  
...Два часа спустя, изрядно утомленная примериванием старой одежды, захмелевшая от запаха нафталина и своей ботанической тезки, с туманом в глазах, из-за которого тебе в зеркале видится чужое лицо, Лаванда падает на старинный диван, раскинув руки. Я устраиваюсь рядом с ней, щелкаю пальцами, и услужливый домовой тут же приносит ледяные груши в хрустальных вазочках и пиалы чая.  
Она берет ломтики груш двумя пальцами. Она пьет чай, оттопыривая пальчик. Я пускаю слюнки.  
Вдруг она поднимает на меня глаза и спрашивает:  
\- Как ты думаешь, это правда? То, о чем папа говорил за обедом?  
Я пожимаю голыми плечами.  
\- О войне? Не знаю. Наверное.  
Она проводит язычком по своим влажным ровным зубкам, и я понимаю, что до войны, родителей, Хогвартса мне нет никакого дела. Ну совершенно никакого.  
\- Как ты можешь об этом так говорить? - взвивается она. - Ведь погибнут люди!  
\- Гибнут недотепы. И магглы. Я даже не знаю, кого мне меньше жаль.  
Она надувает губки:  
\- Ты жестокая. Как настоящая слизеринка. Я бы не выжила в ваших подземельях. Хладнокровные...  
Я ловлю ее ладонь, прижимаю к своим губам:  
\- Кровь теплая.  
\- Чудная чуда, - смеется она, ероша мои волосы. - Жестокая, вздорная девчонка.  
Мне под руку попадается пиала еще не остывшего чая, и я, недолго думая, выплескиваю его ей на колени. К покрасневшей коже прилипают комочки заварки.  
\- Погадай мне.  
\- Ты... да как ты...  
Она наотмашь бъет меня по лицу, но я хватаю руку, выкручиваю так, что она вскрикивает. Потом наклоняюсь и принимаюсь слизывать капли с ее кожи.  
Она вздрагивает, потом замирает. Я не верю в эту игру в поддавки. Мне не нравится эта игра в поддавки. Вгоняя в нее пальцы, я внимательно смотрю в ее глаза, но они бездумные, как у кролика. Мне хочется завязать ей глаза, или выцарапать, переполнить чашу ее испуганного терпения, как же эту хаффлпаффку в Гриффиндор занесло-то, скажите мне на милость...  
Я вгоняю в нее кулак, пока Лаванда не начинает захлебываться криком.  
...Она накладывает на лицо красящие чары, скрывая припухлость губ. Я наблюдаю, как она, спотыкаясь, уходит, сквозь полуприкрытые веки.  
Росписи на потолке начинают кружится, зазывая к танцу. Лето плывет мимо окон, цепляя горгулий бортом и шурша парусами.  
Тем летом время замирает на заиндевевшей кромке бокала, прежде чем тяжелыми каплями скатиться вниз.  
Тем летом мне кажется, что все хорошо.  
Война никогда не начнется.  
Зима никогда не наступит.


End file.
